Seduction
by Mitts
Summary: For Mature Readers Only! Yaoi content! Involving Sephiroth and Cloud...A gift to Stephy....Who was willing to share it with responsible readers....


SEDUCTION.

----------------------------

A Present for Princess Stephanie Sephiroth.

--------------------------------

I tossed down my pen and leant back in my chair. I'd had enough of paperwork for one day. Now there was just one thing left for me to do, and then I could call an end to my days work.

I looked down at the remaining sheet of paper in front of me. It held a list of several names, given to me by Commander Zack. The names were of new recruits, that needed punishment in one form or another for misdemeanours committed while training.

I let my eyes scan over the details. I noticed that Cadet Fox was back before me again…That would be the third time this week…What had he done now?….Ah, smart mouthing a Sergeant. I thought about confining him in solitary…maybe a month or two on his own might make him more…sweet tongued!

The rest of the culprits were guilty of the usual things raw recruits found hard to do at first…Like getting up early in the mornings….Like keeping their uniforms and weapons in pristine condition at all times. No major problems here, nothing that a stern look and some extra physical training couldn't sort out.

Except for the very last name on the list…..

Cadet Strife. That was a new one. I hadn't come across this name before. What had he done that Zack needed to send him to me. I read his report…..and smiled.

'Cadet Strife….Aged 16.…Rather nervous…..Very shy……A virgin….Guilty of being too damn attractive for his own good……Punishment recommended - Really needs to be kissed and fucked senseless…'

Zack has a crazy sense of humour….…

I pressed the intercom, and waited for my secretary to answer. "Send in Cadet Strife to me first," I ordered. I was intrigued to meet this young boy. Was he really as good looking as Zack made him out to be…..Or was my closest friend just messing with me?

There was a tiny tap upon my door….I barely heard it.

"Come in," I called. The door opened slowly….and the most beautiful face I had ever seen before in my life peeked in. I watched, completely tongue-tied, as the young boy entered the room, coming to stand in front of my desk, shaking slightly and wringing his hands together.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. He was small, and so young looking. He had the most amazing big blue eyes, that threatened to drown you if you stared at them for too long. He had the most fantastic full rosy lips, the sort that just begged to be sucked and kissed. And his blonde hair, which was quite long, stood up in unruly spikes on his head, looking for all the world as if he'd just left his lovers bed….and he'd just had one heck of time there!

His uniform hid his body from my view…..But that was going to remedied any time soon. Pulling myself out of the trance I had fallen in, I hit the intercom button again. I needed to cough to get my voice working again.

"Send all the others away, will you? It's going to take me all night to punish this boy….He is sooooo bad!"

The big blue eyes went from being frightened…. to being terrified! His whole face paled, as he reacted to my words. He was opening and closing his mouth, gaping like a stranded fish.

"Sir? Please Sir….What did I do wrong? I….I don't understand why I've been sent here, Sir."

Even his voice was pretty! He sounded scared, breathless….. _and sexy._

I stood up and went around the desk towards him, smiling as he shrunk back a little at my approach. He was small…I towered over him! I lifted a hand, and gently traced a finger along his firm, strong jaw line, allowing my thumb to rub softly over his delicious bottom lip. His terrified eyes now took on a look of puzzlement.

"You are guilty of one of the most heinous crimes that a cadet could ever be accused of," I said, using my stern voice, knowing it would instil even more fear into the timid lad. "In fact," I continued, staring deeply into his eyes, "I don't think any other cadet has ever committed this crime before." _The crime of enslaving my heart at first sight!_

He opened his mouth to speak…but I placed a finger against his lips, and hushed him.

"Take your shirt off," I said, leaning down to whisper the words in his ear. I let my fingers enclose around his slim throat, squeezing gently when he failed to respond to my order. _"NOW_ Cadet….Your punishment requires it."

His lips and his fingers trembled, as he slowly…teasingly….did as he was told, undoing the buttons one by one, slipping the shirt from his shoulders…..and then letting the garment drop to the floor. He also dropped his face to the floor, but not before I'd seen the beautiful blush spreading across his cheeks!

Placing a hand on his tiny waist, I slowly walked around him, trailing my fingers around his body as I circled him. He was perfect! His skin was soft and smooth, like velvet beneath my fingertips. His stomach was flat and firm, his nipples small and pert. His back was strong and muscular, and his neat little bottom looked so good in the tight army pants he wore.

"Drop the trousers," I ordered. "And remove your boots and socks."

"Sir?" He was truly frightened now, and confused. Whatever punishment he thought he might have been getting, none had involved him being naked!

"Are you refusing to accept your punishment, Cadet?" He shook his head. No cadet in their right mind would dare to affirm that question. "Then, do as you are told," I said brusquely.

He did so, his little fingers fumbling nervously with the laces of his heavy footwear for a while, before pulling them off and placing them neatly together side by side. Then he tugged off his thick woollen socks, tucking them tidily inside the boots.

The sound of his zipper being pulled down was music to my ears. I watched, shamelessly, as he timidly slid the trousers to his knees….as he jiggled and shook the offending article from first one leg…..and then the other.

He stood there before me in all his glory….and I was captivated! Never before had any persons body so excited me. This tiny little blonde standing before me was pure sex on legs. And he wasn't even aware of the power he had! I'd never been this hard in my entire life….

I stepped up close to him, and trailed my hand down his chest….down his tummy….down to the soft, curly, baby fine hairs protecting his modesty. He gave a small gasp, as my hand closed on his semi-limp cock….as I cupped his flawlessly formed balls and rolled the sac between my fingers. He began to stiffen, his length beginning to harden as I fondled him gently.

"Sir….Please Sir…Don't," he begged, turning tear filled eyes towards me. A lesser man might have relented….but not me. This boy was going to be mine….and I'd make sure he enjoyed it too!

"Strife….You have absolutely nothing to be worried about. Trust me…." I fell to my knees in front of his shocked face. "Trust me," I repeated. And then, slowly, I engulfed his hard cock within my mouth. _He tasted so sweet…._

I released him and looked up. He was staring down at me, stirring passion written all over his beautiful face, the tears gone. He was breathing quickly, his little chest heaving.

"Do you still want me to stop?" I asked. He shook his head, and I smiled as I went back to sucking and licking him.

His groans were delightful, and I felt ecstatic when his fingers twined in my hair and pulled at my head with enthusiasm, as he encouraged me on.

When I felt his balls tighten, I let his member slip from my mouth…._Not yet little cadet, not_ _yet!_

The look he gave me was full of disappointment….until I reached forward and took his hand, leading him across to the large sofa in my room. I lay him down gently upon it, treating him almost as if he were priceless porcelain…..And he watched incredulously, as I too began to take all my clothes off, joining him in nakedness and stretching out to lie beside him.

His hand nervously reached forward, and he placed his fingers tentatively against my bare chest, his eyes seeking my approval. I leaned towards him, and captured his mouth in a brutal first kiss….and he yielded to me instantly. My tongue slipped between his lips, and fed upon the delicious juices within. He returned the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck, pulling me in closer to his body, lifting a leg up and throwing it around my waist…….

As we kissed one another, I let my hands wander his body….delighting in the feel of him, enjoying the way he was responding to me. I lowered a hand down to fondle his butt cheeks….so dainty, so wonderful, so….enticing!

Daring to chance my luck, I let a single finger slip within him….He gave a tiny groan of discomfort, and then I felt him push himself up against me, not breaking from the kiss. If anything, he kissed me even harder, hugged me even tighter!

I inserted another finger, and the boy now gave a small gasp of pleasure….

I dropped my lips to his neck, and began to suck….I wanted to mark him, I wanted to show the world what I now claimed as my own…..

The boy began to thrust in time with the fingers that were buried deep within him. His eyes were closed, and soft moans were escaping his lips. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Using my free hand, I searched under the sofa for the emergency tube of lube kept there….always prepared, that was me! Then, as my fingers within the boy continued to scissor and prepare him, I flipped opened the lid to the lube and squirted the stuff liberally on to my hard, aching cock. I desperately needed to slam into his voluptuous young body, but I knew to do so would hurt him. I had to take him slowly, carefully…Well, at least the first time, anyway!

Removing my fingers earned me a frustrated sigh from the boy, and his reproachful eyes bored into mine. I smiled…._As if he really thought I was going to leave him like that!_

Rolling him over onto his back, I positioned myself between his slender thighs, lifting his long slim legs up and placing them carefully over my shoulders. He looked at me a little apprehensively, biting down softly on his bottom lip nervously. God, he looked so adorable…..

I placed my cock against his tiny pink entrance and gently… very, very gently….. I nudged the mushroom shaped head in, waiting for him to get his breath back from the pain it caused him…waiting till he was ready for me to continue. Then, as slowly as I could, I began to slip my hardness into him, pushing in and pulling out, listening to him, taking my cue from his body and his cries, as to how deep to penetrate with each inward thrust.

Finally, I was fully in…sheathed entirely within his hot, luscious tightness. Now it was me who fought to control my breathing, as the feel of him enclosing me took my breath away. I leaned forward a little, looking down into his flushed face. He in turn leaned up towards me, and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me forwards to join him in a heated kiss.

I was in ecstasy, and I lost myself in his wild abandon, letting him take charge of the deep kiss, delighting in the way he pushed his hips up at me, encouraging me to continue with my love making. I certainly didn't need any further encouragement!

With my own arms wrapped tightly around him, I began to push into him….ramming in deeper and harder with each and every thrust. And joy of joys…..he responded to me instinctively, matching me by driving his hips up to meet me each and every time. The boy was a natural… And he was mine!

I pulled out of him, and turned him over onto all fours. He looked back over his shoulder at me a little uncertainly at first, until he realised I meant to go on fucking him. His face relaxed as I took my place behind him…as I grabbed hold tightly of his hips….and placed the tip of my cock against his entrance again.

He gave a small cry as I entered him this time in one hard push, the new position allowing me to penetrate him deeper than before. I gripped his hips tighter and pulled him closer to me….there was no escaping me, not now….

I stilled for a moment, and reached my arm around him to take hold of his own neglected stiff member. I began to pump him, and he let out a moan of pure pleasure, as he began thrusting himself into my hand. My hips began to drive me forward into him again, even as my hand helped him to find his release, his little body shuddering with the force of his orgasm, his juices covering my fingers, spilling onto the fabric of the sofa……Now it was time for me to obtain my own release.

I began to plunge myself into his body, slamming into his ass, enjoying the friction his tightness gave my throbbing cock. His little moans and gentle whimpering only served to make me pound him harder. I leaned over his back, thrusting myself as deeply into him as I could, pushing myself in to the hilt…..And spent myself deep within him, filling him up with my cum, my pulsing ejaculation seemingly never ending.

We lay there in each others arms, exhausted and sleepy. I didn't ever want to move, I was so happy and content.

"Please Sir, could you tell me what it was I did to be sent here to you?…..To be punished like that?"

I looked at him. What could I tell him? Before I could say anything, he spoke again.

"Only….Only, if I knew what it was…….Then maybe…..maybe tomorrow, I could do it again….and get sent to you, again….for some more of the same punishment, Sir?"

I smiled, and hugged him tight.

"Cadet Strife," I said, kissing the top of his sweaty brow. "Consider yourself on permanent detention!"


End file.
